Let's Talk Business
by Rosethethief
Summary: After being fired from her job as a lawyer at the law firm, Courtney begins to lose all hope in herself, and wonders if she'll ever get back on top again... However, once Scott, a now highly regarded CEO of a large cooperation, offers her a new job at his workplace, she begins to feel the bleakness of her life disappear! How will things turn out for them? Co-write with Julius.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is Hugh Takinamee speaking, and welcome to our one-shot of Rosethethief's favorite OTP, Scourtney! In case you haven't figured it out already, I am doing a co-write with her. Yay! So, enough about me blabbing about, here is the one-shot story of Scourtney!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Total Drama or any of its characters. I know, bummer, right!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's Talk Business<strong>

Courtney was on top of her game. After graduating law school, she took up an offer from one of the private largest law firms in Canada, and she gladly accepted it.

"Courtney, you're going to need to represent a client for a class-A lawsuit. They need you on Tuesday morning," said one of Courtney's secretaries. As the Type-A lawyer investigated her next case, her boss walked in her office.

"Courtney, I need you in my office right now," the boss announced. She stood up, and went to the boss's office. "Courtney, please take a seat," the boss directed the Type A to his comfortable ebony chair. "It, uh, has come to my attention that you had quite a past. You competed in the reality TV show, Total Drama, and during that tenure, you've caused multiple feuds, a couple relationships, and some hate by your so-called fans."

"Uh, sir, if I may explain myself, I want to make it clear that this is all in the past. I know that joining that competition series was the worst decision I've ever made," Courtney explained.

The boss gave a straight face. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. But, this is one of the largest private law firms in Canada, and we don't have time for former reality show contestants. It is with my heavy heart that... I'm gonna have to let you go," the boss announced. "I know that you are one of the best lawyers I've had in a long, long time, but I can't let this company be smudged by a former contestant that has one helluva record. I'm sorry. But, it was an honor working with you," he smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Thank you for the opportunity to let me work with you. It was a real honor working with you too," Courtney replied as she stood up and shook the boss's hand. She then walked out of the room, ready to scream her head off.

* * *

><p>When she got home, she was weeping. After some time to herself, she sat down on her dining table, with red wine in hand. Courtney has never been fired before, let alone from a law firm that offered her a career. It was all thanks to the stupid Total Drama competition. Had she not joined it, she would still have a job in that law firm. But it was all too late. She started thinking about the past. Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Scott.<p>

Oh wait, Scott. Courtney had forgotten all about Scott. Last time she heard from the redneck, he was now the CEO of his own company. After some time thinking about Scott, she decided to give him a call.

"Hello, Scott. Are you there?" Courtney asked the caller.

_"__Yes, this is Scott. Wait... Courtney?"_ Scott asked.

"Scott, hello? Hey! How are you?" she curiously asked.

_"__Well, I'm doing well. Ever since I became CEO of my company, I'm living the better life. My family's been better,"_ Scott explained.

"Wow, that's great. Listen, I need your help."

_"__Which is?"_

"I've been fired from my law firm. And I was wondering if you are hiring?" Courtney squeamishly asked.

_"__Do you want to come to my office tomorrow morning to talk about it?"_ Scott asked.

"Yes, I would love that," Courtney smiled.

_"__Great! Does nine o'clock sound good to you?"_

"Yeah, definitely! Thank you so much, Scott! I owe you big time!" Courtney cheered.

"_Anything for my ex,"_ the redneck replied.

Once she hung up the phone, Courtney set her digital alarm clock eagerly for 9:00 AM in the morning, ecstatic that her life is finally _going_ places again! She wasn't just going to let her boss firing her get her down anymore, because the CIT _knew_ she still had a shot at making a difference to the world! Surely, there were still some spots open for strong, independent bystanders like her! She just had to keep _believing_ in herself is all, so she wouldn't feel as nearly as worthless as she did before.

As nighttime fell, Courtney yawned sleepily before slipping into her PJs after showering and brushing her teeth. She nestled into her bed quietly, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Courtney was up and early… Ready to tackle the day! She used this enthusiasm to her advantage by getting a good breakfast in her system, followed by dressing for the occasion in the most suitable way possible: she wanted to prove to Scott that she was professional, so she styled her brunette locks up into a bun, giving her that sheer look of importance. She had considered going out in her old, lawyer attire, but had decided instead to go with something a little more "business" like, just so she could add to that professionalism even more. The CIT dug through all the clothes in her drawers and scanned all the racks of clothing in her wardrobe, before finally coming across something that <em>really<em> caught her eye: a black bodysuit with matching skirt, followed by a pair of black pumps. Courtney smiled in delight at her discovery, quickly slipping it all on before bolting out the door.

* * *

><p>Courtney entered the building filled with determination, but also with slight anxiety: she couldn't help but worry over what the overall outcome would be, and admittedly… She just felt a bit awkward over the idea of speaking with Scott again; sure, they had just spoken to each other via telephone, but now she had to talk with him in <em>person…<em> That's entirely different! She felt her palms sweat a little, but soon sucked it all up and made her way to the elevators. As she walked on past, she noticed all of her busy surroundings: the file clerks working their hardest to get everything organized, the receptionist at the counter working the hotlines like crazy, and just the fact that _everyone_ around her kept _moving…_ Nothing ever ceased to stop and just do _nothing,_ the floor just continued to buzz with productivity.

The CIT brunette waited on an elevator to take her to where she needed to go, and once one became available to her disposal, she didn't at all hesitate stepping inside. She promptly pressed the elevator button of the destination of where she needed to be: the top floor, which is where she found out that Scott's office was located at.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the top floor, Courtney felt her heart beating <em>wildly<em> at the sight of his office door… She didn't understand _why_ she was letting this nervousness get to her, I mean… It was just Scott! So _what_ if she dated him? It's not like she still _liked_ him! She kept on telling herself that as she slowly walked over and creaked the door open, making her way inside.

Courtney looked around the office, and she had to admit, she was quite impressed: everything around her was perfectly polished and dusted, the furniture cozy, clean and well refurbished. There were also a couple of things hanging on the walls, but to the point where it didn't look as nearly as gaudy, but just trying to keep things simple. Everything also looked _surprising_ organized, and that alone made the Type A smile to herself warmly a bit: maybe she had _misjudged_ him after all…

She immediately looked up in front of her to see Scott working at his desk, clearly preoccupied in writing something down. However, once he saw her in the room with him, he looked up from his work and greeted her with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Courtney! You're right on time! It's great to see ya!" Once he stood up, Courtney saw his appearance in its full entirety: Scott was wearing a slick, business suit, which she had to admit, looked quite _good_ on him… She would even go as far as to say that it looked _sexy_ on him even, and she bit her lip in slight hesitation at those thoughts. His spiky red hair had also been slicked and combed back by some type of hair gel, loving the way of how it _glistened_ against the bright lights currently present in the office building.

Scott just continued on watching her stare at him, chuckling slightly at the sight of her mouth hanging wide-open. "So, uh, ya gonna sit down? Or just _admire_ how I look?"

Hearing him speak, Courtney _immediately_ shook her head out of her intense gaze on him, seeing the smug smile planted on his face. Embarrassed, she quickly took a seat in the red armchair in front of him, while he took his own seat back at his desk.

"Ya smell real nice, like bluebonnets." he complimented, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Umm, well, thanks…" she replied back slightly stuttering. "It's just conditioner." The CIT then looked down at her own cup of coffee, taking a quick sip of it as well before scorching her tongue on the brown liquid. "Yow! I mean, it's _really_ hot…"

"Heh, yeah." he smirked humorously. "One of my employees just delivered it. Hopefully it ain't too bitter for ya or anything like that…"

"No, it's perfectly fine." she assured the dirt farmer, cautiously taking another sip. "I do prefer sugar and creme in mine most of the time, but bitter coffee is just as good sometimes, too…"

"Well, then. Now I know what ya like." Scott remarked, winking back at Courtney flirtatiously. This of course caused her to blush red from embarrassment even more, as she slowly slumped even _lower_ into her seat. However, the CEO's expression soon became serious again, as he looked down at her intently. "So Courtney, you're here for a job, am I correct?"

"Yes." Courtney muttered regaining her posture. "My boss fired me from my law firm because of my _terrible_ background history from participating in Total Drama all those _years_ ago… I was one of his most _loyal_ employees for all these years, but he just let me go because he didn't want my image to _stain_ the good name of his company any longer…" she sighed from exacerbation a bit, looking down at herself, practically ashamed.

Once Scott heard this, he frowned, adjusting his eyes to her sullen expression; from his times competing with her on Total Drama, he _rarely_ ever saw her sulk. In fact, one of the things that had _attracted_ him to her in the first place was her _strong_ and independent demeanor. He had to admit, looking back, she played the game well, and soon he found himself chuckling softly at all the memories he had shared with Courtney all those years ago… As painful as some of them were to him.

Regaining his composure, he slowly lifted her chin up to face him again, smiling back at her affectionately. "Nah, don't feel like that… I mean, it wasn't exactly _easy_ for me getting into this highly regarded position, either."

"R-really?" the CIT asked, feeling a little bit better after hearing him say that.

"Umm, yeah!" Scott laughed, holding his sides. "I mean, do you know how _terrible_ my reputation was compared to yours?! People were practically throwing rocks at my window near the beginning of my career!"

The brunette knew it would've been rude to laugh at her ex boyfriend's past misfortunes, but she couldn't help but chortle and snort out with laughter at the thought! She didn't even realize that her sadness was starting to go away!

"Hey, now. _That's_ the Courtney I know and love." he smirked slyly at her. "I also didn't know that you snorted when you laughed, it's actually kinda _cute…_"

Courtney then stopped laughing, silencing herself in front of him while she became flustered once more. "Umm, thanks again, Scott… I normally don't laugh as often as I should, mainly because I like to view things in my life much more _seriously_ than most."

"I hear ya, Court." the ginger nodded. "Ya just gotta learn to live and laugh a little, is all. Life ain't exactly just some walk in the park…"

Realizing that his teasing was getting to her, he soon got back on the subject. "But anyway, sorry to hear about that happening to ya, Courtney. I know that being fired like that must've hurt, but I can guarantee ya that your skills won't go _unwasted_ here… You're smart, organized, and _real_ go-getter. Those are just the kind of qualities we're looking for here…"

"Great!" she beamed, blushing slightly from his compliments. "So, do you have any spots open?"

"Well…" Scott started. "I _am_ in need of a new secretary. There are also a few other spots open, mainly because I had to _unexpectedly_ let a few people go…"

Upon hearing this, Courtney's lips soon pursed itself up into a frown, a bit puzzled on hearing these news. Curious to learn even more from him concerning the subject, she soon raised an eyebrow at him, slightly intrigued. "Really? Why'd you have to let all those people go like that?"

"Well, turns out my company had lost one of its biggest clients, so I really had _no _other choice than to fire all those people…" he sighed, rubbing his temples out of frustration. "They were all _really_ good friends of mine, too. So it just pained me to see the looks on their faces after I let them go like that…"

The brunette felt her gaze on the redneck soften, her mind and body becoming full of sympathy: _now_ she knew how her old boss must've felt after letting her go like that… He was only doing it for the _sake_ of the company, and most likely felt bad about it afterwords; it _finally_ took her all this time to realize this, after hearing about Scott's unfortunate predicament. She truly had him to thank for this…

Filled with emotion, she then gently placed her hand on top of his, hoping to reassure him somehow. "Scott, you did what was _best_ for your cooperation after losing all that money… It was only logical to let all those people go, even if the end result on their half was unfavorable…"

Scott looked down at his hand touching hers, smiling warming over what she said. "Aww, thanks for that. But do you know what I did right _after_ I discovered I had to fire em'? I found them all jobs, every last one of em'. I wasn't just gonna throw them out on the empty streets unemployed, because that's _not_ how I work and treat my employees: they're all like one big _family_ to me, and I look forward to seeing you join in on that tradition as my new secretary…"

Courtney was taken back a bit at the ginger's generosity, not just towards her, but to those he had to fire: she _never_ would've expected that Scott of all people would just go out of his way to do something _nice_ for others like that. It was actually quite _endearing_ to her, and even a little adorable… Clearly he had changed his ways since leaving the show and getting himself in this position.

All Courtney could do now was just squeal in absolute delight, practically _throwing_ her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you! Just thank you so much, Scott! I promise I _won't_ let you down! This seriously means the _world_ to me!"

Not even realizing it, Courtney then _yanked_ Scott up by his tie, kissing him _passionately_; Scott admittedly was taken back a bit by his ex girlfriend's actions, but soon just shrugged it all off and gave into it, anyway. She could still taste the coffee grinds from his breath, but she didn't care, cause she was enjoying the _heated_ moment between the two of them; the kiss was _definitely_ much more powerful than the brief one they both shared when they were both still teens, or any other kiss she's had, for that matter.

Once she knew she was running low on air, she then pushed Scott back away from her, watching him land into his office chair with a thud. Dazed, he looked back up at the _beautiful_ brunette standing high above him, smirking somewhat deviously. "Pleasure doing business with ya, _secretary. _Looking forward to _more_ of your services here tomorrow morning…"

"You'll have to pay me extra for those kinds of services, because they aren't cheap!" she laughed a bit, loving the _rush_ she was feeling right now. "Put it on my salary…"

"Will do, ma'am. Will do." the CEO grinned seductively as he watched his new secretary leave the room.

_"__Man, I love that woman…"_


End file.
